


Relations

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally moving out, and getting some privacy from their parents, twin aardwolves are new to pack street. And when Wolter is obviously struggling to get relief, will his sister be able to lend a helping paw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

Anneke bit her lip. She had to say something.

She and Wolter were living together, of course. Everyone knew that.

What everyone might not know, however, was that they had to share a single room. It was the only room in their apartment that got internet access, to boot, so whenever they wanted to use their laptop or phones, they had to be in here.

Wolter, like most people, used his laptop for porn. Which he was doing right now, on the bed, while she was trying to catch a signal with her phone.

Normally, she didn't mind. But this time was different:

It wasn't working.

Wolter was certainly going at it, but from the way he was huffing, and the scrunched up look on his face, he just wasn't going anywhere. He was too turned on to go soft, but not turned on enough to get himself all the way to climax. 

And he'd been trying for thirty minutes in front of her. The room was full of his scent, and finally she just huffed, tossing her phone aside as she strode across the floor, closing the lid of the laptop with a click.

“Hey!” He protested, even as she scooped it up and set it on the floor next to the bed. “I was using that!”

“Not well enough. Stay still,” she said, reaching for his dick.

He didn't, squirming away and kicking a paw at her hand. “D-Dude! What the hell's gotten into you?” he asked nervously, starting to sweat. She could smell it on him.

Pretty much everyone back home knew the twins were trashy degenerates, with the way they talked. Some might have suspected that they were even fucking each other. Not that anyone around their new neighborhood knew their reputation, though.

This was finally their chance to get out from under their parent's roof and have some fucking freedom, for once. Pack Street. And maybe their reputation here would be a little more honest.

The truth was, they'd never actually fooled around with each other… Or at all. The pair of them were virgins. They'd yet to find anyone they were comfortable experimenting with at all.

But for God's sake, she couldn't take watching him fruitlessly jerk it any longer. It was just… Sad.

She gave a long suffering sigh. “If you keep touching yourself for another half an hour with no pay-off, I'm going to think you've suddenly got impotency issues or… Whatever. Look, there's nothing wrong with a little helping paw now and again, right? It's not like we're going full incest here,” she argued, crossing her arms.

Wolter glanced away, obviously thinking. “…We're never telling anyone,” he finally muttered by way of agreement, spreading his legs reluctantly.

She smirked winningly. “Of course not, you big baby. Now show me what you got- You guys are supposed to be super proud of your dicks, right?” she teased. 

Her confident tone was belied by the hesitancy with which she moved. The way she had to fight to keep her paw from shaking. And Wolter felt it too, the way he stared at her.

When she finally did touch it, he gasped, biting his lip. His cock flexed in her paw, his stiff flesh eagerly pressing against her paw.

“G-god… Just can't resist, can you? Perv,” she mumbled half-halfheartedly. God, it was so much hotter then she'd expected. So much harder then it had ever looked.

“Y-yeah, well… You're the one touching it,” he rebutted, even as he had to stop himself from humping against her paw.

She didn't have an argument for that. Instead, she mentally steeled herself and went from hesitant, careful touches to wrapping her paw around it all the way, squeezing tight and inexpertly stroking up and down.

He gasped, and immediately his hips started to buck, thrusting his shaft into her grasp as his body instinctively tried to rut up against her fingers. “Yeah, I thought so,” she purred.

God, she was glad that worked. She would have felt like a moron otherwise. What kind of idiot doesn't know how to handle a dick? It wasn't exactly rocket science.

Well, she hadn't thought so. And yet, here was Wolter, obviously needing her help handling his own erection…

She leaned over, playfully shoving his chest, making him fall backwards onto the bed. “Stay down,” she ordered, lying down on her front and propping herself up with an elbow as she stroked him off slowly, holding his cock in front of her face pointed between her eyes.

God, but this was hot. As much as she didn't want to, there was a part of her mind that was already thinking up ways to repeat this. She closed her eyes as she focused on her thoughts, idly pumping away.

This was just a favor, right? It's not like this was… SEX sex, or anything. Totally didn't count. So she should stop trying to think of all the ways she could turn him on just to get a chance to 'help'.

Wet. Something hot and wet, on her nose.

She opened her eyes, staring cross-eyed down her own muzzle. Something slick was hanging off her nose.

“What the he-”

His cock jerked hard in her paw, and another rope of clear precum pulsed out, covering her snout in warm slickness.

She took a deep breath to tell him off and oh /fuck/

She--

Oh, wow--

She was having a lot of trouble finishing her thoughts. She had wanted to tell him off. Something like “Say something next time!”, or maybe “Can you try not to let your dick drool on my face?”

What she actually said was a little more honest.

“You smell GOOD,” she murmured. Even now, she couldn't help it… His precum coating her nose was like having every breath injected full of his raw musk, condensed into liquid form.

Wolter just looked mildly confused, thought he was still far too horny to really resist any source of pleasure like the one right in front of him, pulsing in her paws. "Hff... Thanks...?"

She didn't reply. Before she realized what was going on, she found her arm moving, her paw tightening. She was jerking him off harder, faster… And belatedly, her mind realized what her body already had.

She wasn't just teasing him, anymore. She wasn't doing him a favor.

She was milking him. She was jerking his cock for the sole purpose of making him unload his hot splashes of musk against her face.

And- Fffucking fuck, she wanted it. She couldn't even begin to resist, because she felt as soaking wet between her legs as she did across her nose. 

She had just started to resist her urges and take back control over her body when it started to pay off. Wolter hunched up over her, whimpering softly. He was panting heavily, unable to stop, and her constant tugging and squeezing yielded a steady stream of precum, jetting from his tapered tip every few seconds.

She opened her mouth to tell him-

A long, hot streak of precum landed perfectly across her entire tongue, and she stopped thinking. And, as she sat there slackjawed, her pawing-off slowly coming to a stunned stop, another landed on top of the first.

And she thought he SMELLED good? Good lord…

Wolter had just about recovered his wits as she stopped pleasuring him. “A-Anneke? Are you- Whoa!”

She pressed forward, nose buried insistently in his crotch. She welcomed his cock into her maw, feeling his entire length grind against her tongue. God… She may be a predator, but she never thought raw flesh could taste so good. Raw, sweaty, musky, MALE flesh.

She felt paws on her shoulder, and before she could squirm and dislodge them, she was pushed away, giving an immediate, automatic whine. Nooooo… She didn't want to let his cock out of her muzzle like that.

“Anneke,” he stated firmly. His tone sounded worried. Okay, so maybe she lost control a little there. (More then a little.) But he would understand, if only he knew what it was like to be overwhelmed like that.

...In fact, that gave her an idea. “Don't hold back, bro… Gimmie all you got,” she practically purred, paw reaching forward as she hooked her fingers around the back of his knot, and SQUEEZED.

He yelped, trying to squirm free, but there was no way to resist this. The underside of the knot was the weak spot of any knotted cock. Back when doggy-style was the only style, it was the part of the dick that was only stimulated when the knot was buried inside, ready to seal in the male's seed. To this day, it remained the hot-button for getting a canine off.

"A-Anneke~!" He cried out, hips thrusting into the air as he came hard. Hot, messy streaks of cum exploded out from the tip of his shaft, painting her sudden grin a sticky, gooey white. 

She didn't stop squeezing, rubbing, and tugging at his sweet spot until his climax ran dry. She held her muzzle open to catch it, but most of it ended up all over her face and snout, hanging down in long drizzles.

She loved it.

She relented when he ran dry, flopping down onto her back as he panted for breath. It was a solid five minutes before he felt ready to sit up. “Hff- Haa, fuck-- W-what was that for?”

“I was thirsty. And it turns out, you're delicious. But mostly, it was fun finding out just how easy it is to make you gush,” she teased, grinding her hips together.

He gaped at her for a few second, lips moving soundlessly as he performed a flawless impression of a cartoon goldfish. 

In the end, he didn't have the words to describe what the hell he was thinking or feeling. So, he fell back on what he COULD rely on: Sibling banter. “Tch, you just got the drop on me. I could totally make you cum twice as hard and just as fast. If I wanted to,” he mumbled, crossing his arms.

She considered it, before lying back, tugging off her shorts and flinging them at his face. While he sputtered indignantly, she pulled off her panties- Soaking wet. By the time he'd removed her shorts from their place expertly flung onto his muzzle, he was just in time to huff at her arousal as she rubbed her panties into his nose.

His sexual scent up close had done more then just entice her. She had a feeling it would work on him, too.

“Wanna bet?”

He looked uncertain for a split second. But only a second, because he wasn't a pussy. He shook off the pair of panties she had artfully draped over his nose.

“Y-yeah, I wanna bet! You're on!”

She scooted over, twisting so she was sitting next to him, leaning against his side. “I dunno, big boy. You even ready to go again?” she teased. “If you're not, I caaaaaaahh...”

Her gentle jibe melted into a moan as she felt his paw suddenly dipping between her legs, his fingers probing into her entrance. When she'd first touched him, she had been slow and careful… And while his expression looked tense, anxious, it wasn't stopping the speed with which he moved.

It seemed like a little sibling rivalry was enough to get him going. She bit her lip, and reached down to return the favor. She didn't dare reach for the underside of his knot again, not knowing what he might try to do to reciprocate.

Instead, she stroked fast and steady, her grip firm even as his precum was starting to leak from the tip, smearing all over her paw.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning out as he started to firmly rib his digits against her inner walls, lightly stretching them with the force. She squirmed, moving away from her place at his side to sit in front of him, meeting his eyes and staring him down as she tugged at his cock.

But, slowly, as he returned the stare, her gaze became less aggressive and competitive. His own matched her, turning softer.

Passionate.

She had no idea who moved first. All she knew is they were rolling around on the bed, muzzles pressed together, lips meeting and tongues intertwined. She wasn't trying to win, anymore.

She just wanted him to feel good. 

She moaned into the kiss when he found her sweet spot, and slowly rubbed at it in circles. She could feel her climax approaching, and slowly slipped her paw back under his knot, very gently wrapping her fingers around the underside.

There were no words. There didn't need to be- He understood.

Entirely too many seconds later, she felt her pleasure peak, and she squeezed.

Together, they howled out into the night without breaking the kiss.

Brother and sister came as one. Her slick juiced soaked his paw, and his cum caught on her fur, landing all over it, less then before.

They slowly fell together onto the bed. As the fog of lust faded away, and their minds returned to them, they blushed furiously.

But they didn't stop kissing until they fell asleep in each others arms. They'd have all the time they needed to sort this out in the morning.


End file.
